the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Adeptica
Background Clan Adeptica is an open, welcoming Arcane clan that values diversity, fidelity, and mutual understanding among dragons of all breeds and flights. The clan's founders, Adeptica and Devon, were both hatched in large clans, and chose to strike out on their own and start their own clan when they came of age. They met when they both felt drawn by destiny to the same crystal cave in the Crystalspine Reaches. As a whole, Clan Adeptica is dedicated to study: the study of Arcane magic, especially the magic of the crystals in the cave, and any other kind of study that the clan's members are interested in pursuing. Clan Motto Nulla Ignorantiae, Sed Scientia The words of Clan Adeptica's motto are in an obscure dialect from the Second Age. Translated into Common Draconic, they mean: "There is no ignorance, but only knowledge." This summarizes the clan's most important ideal. There is a suspicion that it may be a fragment of a longer, even more ancient text, but the rest of it has never been recovered. Lifestyle and Society Clan Adeptica is more like a very large extended family than anything else. Adeptica and Devon are co-equal leaders, and are known as the Matriarch and Patriarch. Although they have the final say in clan decisions, those decisions are usually reached by a reasoned discussion among all the interested parties who are of age. The Chronicles of Clan Adeptica There exists a single, massive volume in which Moonshadow records the stories of all the significant events that have happened within her clan. This is its table of contents. (Work In Progress!) * Chapter 1: In the Beginning * Chapter 2: The Lia Sisters * Chapter 3: Stars Shining Bright Above You * Chapter 4: The Thrill of the Fight * Chapter 5: So Long at the Fair * Chapter 6: The First Grandchildren * Chapter 7: The Naming of Hatchlings * Chapter 8: The Clan Charter * Chapter 9: Grim, Grinning Ghostly Auras * Chapter 10: The First Exaltations * Chapter 11: When Heath Met Sheena * Starfall Celebration and the Adoption of Enchantment * Enchantment's Childhood * Autumn Leaves * Fluorine's Origin Story (there should be only one page for all her stories - some links below will be to specific sections of that page) * Battle of the Bay II (see Spike's page) * Phoenix's Night of the Nocturne Present (Morrigan's page) * Discovery of the Spatial Warp * The Solar Eclipse * Whose Woods These Are, I Think I Know (Clan Adeptica moves to Starwood Strand) * Fluorine Returns Home for Night of the Nocturne * Cerulia Hits Level 20 * Kahtaven and Moonshadow Find Their Charges * Mikan Arrives * Arrival of the Jedi * Merlot gets kidnapped and recovered (on Pelaegys's page) * Cerulia and Lilia Leave Home * Visions on the night before the Colorwheel Expansion (on Adi's page) * The Colorwheel Expansion * How Do You Measure A Year In The Life? (First Anniversary) * Up Where We Belong (Moving to the Observatory) * The Hatching of Celestia (And the ensuing drama - on Solara's page) * Bluebelle Leaves Home (bottom of Rarity's page) Category:Arcane Category:Venerable Lair